The present invention relates to a vehicle steering apparatus for use in a vehicle, such as an automobile.
A vehicle steering apparatus that enables housing of a steering member in an instrument panel has hitherto been proposed (see; for instance, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-182141
However, in the vehicle steering apparatus described in Patent Document 1, a driver must manually pull up a pair of grips of a steering member before starting steering action, which involves consumption of efforts.